


The Strange Man

by tayredgrave



Category: Devil May Cry, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dante AU, Drama, Gen, In a world in which Eva is Altean and Sparda is Galra, family au, set post season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: Keith has ended up in the same arena as Shiro and faces a strange man whom he has suspicions of.





	The Strange Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firemoonlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/gifts), [nurro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurro/gifts).



> This is just a little story based on a Voltron RP my friends and I do on Discord! Myra is a Altean and Galra hybrid that Keith and Shiro had found when a planet was under attack by Zarkon. Her father had hidden her and never came to find her and her great-uncle had vanished about a year prior to the attack. The two paladins eventually wind up adopting her as their daughter... all the while trying to find out what happened to her great-uncle.

Keith stood in the arena, facing a rather large man with white hair, familiar yellow eyes and markings that Allura, Coran and even Myra had. However, his skin reminded him of the Galra. Keith had noticed the man’s expression bore some pity towards him, but he seemed insistent to do what he needed to do to survive here.

They both did.

Keith looked at the man with an expression that made it clear he did not want to do this, but he had no intentions of dying to him either. He readied his blade. The Galra that imprisoned him had let him keep the Marmora blade, though he didn’t know why. Perhaps they thought it would incite more rage in the spectators? Air maybe they had wanted mystery in their sick entertainment.

The strange man nodded as he rushed towards Keith. Their blades connected and clashed together for what felt like hours, though it was only a few minutes. “You’re good, kid. No wonder you made it this far,” the man had whispered to Keith. “But you left an opening.”

Keith looked at him confused and mildly panicked. The man had almost n knocked him down when a child’s voice rang through the arena. “Dad!” Keith looked down at the small Altean-Galra hybrid that now clung to his leg. He stared briefly at his opponent, as if he wanted to warn him about daring to get close to them.

But the man’s expression was strange. It was filled with recognition and confusion. Keith felt suspicious and curious. Was this man Myra’s missing uncle? He knelt down to her. “Papa Shiro and the others are coming! They—“ Her words were cut off by the yell of the man.

“You’re not getting near them!” He growled out venomously to approaching guards. Keith heard footsteps approaching him and Myra and stood up, swiftly turning to slash at the guard with his blade.

The man kicked the guards on his side away and quickly grabbed Myra. She squeaked. The man begun to shush her as he held her against him. “It’s okay, Myra. We’re getting out of here.” As Myra looked up at him, he backed up against Keith.

Keith’s suspicions were confirmed. This man was her uncle. They finally found him. “Alright, kid… let’s give them a show they’ve been waiting for!” He had said. Nodding, Keith focused his attention back on the guards. Her uncle looked at Myra apologetically as he positioned her to keep her face buried in his arm. He wasn’t going to have her watch this. The man rushed towards the guards approaching them.

There were bodies of Galra soliders and broken sentries on the floor around the two exhausted men whom were sitting beside eachother, out of breath. Some spectators had stayed in the arena the watch the seemingly endless fight go on while others had left out the of disinterest. More sentries bad arrived, but both Keith and the man were tired.

Keith seem the man holding Myra tightly against him as they came close. This might be it for them, he thought. Maybe he could convince them to leave Myra alive and alone before the finished him.

But then the sentry fell in one shot. Keith looked at the entrance of the arena and spotted Lance and Shiro running his way towards them. Myra’s uncle looked up at Shiro, and Myra tried to wiggle out of his arms in excitement when she seen him.

“Papa! My uncle is here – isn’t that great?” Shiro hadn’t acknowledged her words. He had been worried sick about Keith and couldn’t focus on much else. He knelt down to his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. “Baby, are you okay?” Shiro had asked him. Keith felt relieved; Shiro had came like he believed he would. He hugged Shiro back and nuzzled into him. “I am now.”


End file.
